Love Is Like Music To My Heart
by MzGottaLottaMoney
Summary: Orihime, 16 year old girl, goes to a rock band concert, named the Espada, and feels a connection with the lead singer. What happens when she begin to encounter him in many different situations in her life? She tries opening up his heart and showing him real love. Can she really trust this man? Is he the one?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Those Sad Green Eyes**

**A/N: **Well this is my first Ulquihime fic…well actually my first fic to actually post. I decided to post a fic after I fell in love with Uquihime fics that I have read and they are amazing so I just decided to make my own. Hope you enjoy.

Contains AU and OOC Ulquihime = OTP forever!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

*****Edit: I've changed the story up a bit. I just felt the need to doing this fic all over…hehe. I'm sorry! : )

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, turning off the alarm clock. It read 1:00 pm. It's not like me to sleep so late!

My head was hurting so bad from the previous day plus that dream I had last night about these big evil robots trying to attack me! And then the alarm clock had to add on to it.

Maybe getting into the shower would clear my head…yeah that ought to do it. I smiled to myself.

Today was supposed to be an enjoyable day and nothing is going to ruin it, not even some silly, meaningless, little headache.

Grabbing the fluffiest towel, I headed towards the shower.

As I removed my clothing, one foot after the other stepped into the running water, feeling somewhat relieved. The warm water trickled from my hair to my back oozing down my legs as I relieved all the hassle from that pass week … school ... homework … boys … friends. But today, I get to be free and surprisingly, that major headache I had disappeared.

My friends and I are going to the Espadas' concert tonight, Tatsuki's and Rukia's favorite band. Even though I never really listened to the Espadas, I knew that they were good and Tatsuki and Rukia made me come. So I had no choice whatsoever. Also if we had time, we were probably going to the festival late at night, to celebrate with the guys.

Smiling to myself as I thought about the memories as they spread across my face, I began to feel very much more like my bubbly self.

My hand searched for the shower knob, as the water began to stop. My feet hit the tiled floor of the bathroom whilst I grabbed my fluffy towel. My arms extended up towards the mirror as my hands wiped off the fog, gazing at my reflection.

_What did they find so attractive about me?_

_Why can't I find a great guy to spend the rest of my life with who won't break my heart?_

_Or one who didn't just lust for my body and wanted me for who I am?_

I shook my head as more questions began to arise in my head, dismissing them immediately.

My eyes looked away from the mirror and my mind was set on what to wear. Walking out the bathroom, I headed towards my closet.

"What should I wear today?" I asked myself.

My eyes wondered around my closet for what seemed like hours and landed on the perfect outfit. Wearing tan shorts, which surprisingly fit me, and a yellow fitted spaghetti strapped shirt with colorful pale flowers that clung to my body. Headed back to the bathroom, I finished my hair.

_'Hmmm…cute,'_ I thought, running my hands through my hair. Naturally wavy hair should do it. And the clips Sora gave me should do the trick. Sora was my older brother. Ever since he died, I had to live on my own for a while. But Tatsuki came over every now and then for someone to talk to and I thank her for that.

Sliding on my brown flip-flops and picking up my purse, I dashed through the door, but paused after hearing a very dreadful sound.

"Oh, how could I forget about you? You're like the most important thing that I should be worried about!" I said, chattering to myself.

Yea I'm kind of weird for talking to my belly … I know.

Pushing away that thought, I grabbed my purse and glanced at the clock. 3:30 … It's already this late? I need to be home before 7 so that I can meet up with the others for the concert. Maybe I can stop by Urahara's shop for a quick treat and say hi. Yeah that'll be good.

After stopping by Urahara's shop and chatting for a while, I began to walk home.

"Finally! I made it home! I'm so exhausted." I said. It was only 5:30 p.m. and the concert starts at 9 and my friends were to meet at my house at 7 to go out and eat first.

_'I need to hurry so I can get ready. I'm so excited. Ok I need to get ready … Tatsuki likes to be here early.'_ I thought as I prepared yet another shower. That walk made me feel sweaty and I need time to kill before my friends came.

After the shower, I found the dress I wanted to wear to the concert. The short red dress hugged my body tightly, showing of all my curves. It wasn't a formal dress, more like a party dress and stopped mid-way down my thighs. The black heels I found seemed to finish the look. I headed to my bathroom and added my make-up and finished curling my hair. Just as I finished up, my doorbell rang. Moving towards the door, I opened it and was greeted by two of my greatest friends, Tatsuki and Rukia.

Glancing at their clothes, they really did look nice. Tatsuki wore all black … well almost. She wore black jeans and this cool black jacket that I thought was extremely cute and a white shirt underneath. Rukia, on the other hand, wore a red knee length skirt with a white sweater along with it.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Orihime." claimed Tatsuki.

"Yeah, Orihime. You look wonderful." Rukia smiled.

"Oh thank you. You guys do too." I giggled, as we started heading towards Tatsuki's car, a black charger.

"I call shot gun." I yelled after closing my house door, running to the passenger's side of the black charger. Yeah I can run in heels. Becoming too confident, I almost fell running to the car. I'm such a klutz. Tatsuki and Rukia laughed the entire way towards Tatsuki's car. All I could do was blush, holding in the embarrassment I felt. We all got into the car and Tatsuki was the first to speak, "So Orihime, you ready for the concert?"

I glanced at Tatsuki, "Yeah I guess so. Who's all in the band again?" Curiousity took over. For the past month, all I heard from the two were that this was the best band ever. Well I'll be the judge of that!

"Ok, Coyote Stark plays the drums and there's Nnoitra Jiruga who plays the bass guitar." Tatsuki explained while driving to our destination.

"Yeah and there's the lead singer and I think the rhythm guitarist, Ulquiorra Cifer and also Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who plays the electric guitar." Rukia also explained as we all listened to the silence in the car.

A thought popped into my head and I blurted out, "Oh so who do you guys like or have a crush on in the band?"

Glancing at Tatsuki and turning my head towards the backseat I noticed them both blushing a deep shade of red, "Ummmm…no one", they both hurriedly said.

"Come on, you guys can tell me." I paused, "Or just tell me which one you think is cute."

"Ok, well I think Grimmjow is hot! I mean every girl has to like love his smile and his enthusiasm." Rukia smiled and blushed again, "But Ichigo is cute as well." I grew disappointed because Rukia and Ichigo were dating and I really thought I had a chance. Dismissing my discomfort, I listened to Tatsuki as she told us who she liked.

"Well he's ok but ummmm…I think Stark is pretty sexy. He's always calm about things and so relaxed. I wish things were like that for me."

Rukia jumped in, "But to be honest all of the Espada members are sexy."

"Yeah there's not one who isn't cute. What do you think Orihime?" Tatsuki asked with complete curiosity.

"Ummm…I haven't actually really seen them before or took the time to look at their pics." I said, nervously, looking away from them, glancing at the streetlights to be distracted.

"What?" they both screamed and there was a moment of silence before we all just started laughing. It's been a while since we all took a break and hung out together. It was very refreshing and I missed this fun that I'm used to.

"Well I'm glad you came." Rukia stated. After arriving at a fast food place and eating whatever we headed back out on the road to the concert.

"Oh, it looks like we're here. And it's almost 9. We made it just in time." Tatsuki said as she parked, and soon we were headed for the entrance.

After going inside and passing the security and all, it was already full of people. Struggling to make our way to the front, we made sure to be in each other's sight. As I walked behind Tatsuki with Rukia behind me, I glanced around me and all I could see was guys filled with lust in their eyes. Ignoring them as they gawked at me, we made it to the front and the concert had already started. I smiled at my first live concert.

As the show started, they showed me who-was-who and they were actually both right. All of them did look sexy.

My eyes glanced around, noticing Tatsuki and Rukia having fun. Well I might as well too.

Moving my body along the beat, I felt the music go through me. While I felt some guys feel on me, or try to glide their hands on my body, I just kept dancing. My body just took control and I was on fire, but at the same time delighted. Glancing up at the singer, I saw the eminent Ulquiorra staring right at me. All I could do is blush and continue dancing.

It looked like amusement flashing in his eyes but something was off as I began to gaze deeper into his eyes…sadness. His eyes were so beautiful but yet they held sadness in them. All of the others in this band seemed to be really enjoying themselves and full of excited (surprisingly including Stark) but the one who interested me the most was Ulquiorra. Just as I pondered about this, it was as if the emotion in his eyes went away, just liked that as he glanced around at the crowd.

I kind of slowed my dancing down as I listened to him finish his song.

"_Love lost_

_Love never was found _

_Cause you were never there _

_Or never around _

_So just keep _

_Moving on_

_Keep moving on _

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_Keep on pushing it _

_Keep on moving it _

_Cause we're done now"_

_"This new chick_

_I fell in love with _

_She's one who bright it up _

_Never blow out her flame _

_She's not just a game _

_Because to me we are forever and ever _

_So now I found_

_My love forever _

_Don't cry now, 'cause I have a new chick _

_Sorry but I'm moving forward _

_Jealousy's an ugly trait _

_Now I found my new love now" _

As he finished the last verse, our eyes were locked again on each other for what seemed like hours, but must've been mere seconds. Those eyes held so much sadness…I wonder why. And suddenly he turned away and observed the crowd before him. The crowd roared when he finished. After the concert ended, the Espadas stayed behind, of course, as the crowd cleared and I couldn't find Rukia or Tatsuki. They must've gone to the restroom of something. Maybe I should go look for them.

As I opened a door, I walked down the hall looking for my best friends as I saw others leave. After no luck, I decided to head back and just as I were to leave, he was standing there in front of me…Ulquiorra.

He smirked, "You're lost?"

I gaped at him. I don't know what to say. What were the odds that we both were here at the same time?

"Are you there?" he said. His voice still sounds amazing even when he's not singing. I glanced down and his lips were just perfect.

I look towards him as I saw him look at me, and actually look at me and not just my body. "Ummm…yes?" I asked.

"Are you lost?" he repeated.

"Ummm…no. I was just looking for my friends. We came here together and I can't seem to find them."

'_Omg he's so hot. Keep it together, even though he's hot; don't think that you could be with someone like that. He looks perfect compared to me.'_ I thought as he stepped closer to me.

"What's your name?" he asked looking down to me as I'm leaning on the wall. I couldn't help but stare at his lips.

"Orihime…Orihime Inoue."

"Hmmm…well Miss Inoue, that's a very pretty name, princess." As he said that, I didn't even notice that fiddled with my hair clips that my brother Sora gave me.

I smiled widely. "Well thank you Mr. Cifer. So you know the meaning of my name?" he nodded and I just smiled and he returned the smile as he played with one of my lose curls. It felt wonderful to be in his presence but why of all people was he standing there with me? I'm nothing special.

Before I could ponder on, he must've noticed the confusement written on my face. He bent down and did the one thing that felt so wonderful from him that I could never forget…he kissed me, wrapping arms around my waist. Deepening the kiss, I was in a trance and before I could respond, he pulled away just like that. I bet I looked really surprised because he looked at my face and smiled.

Leaning down to my ear, he gave a whisper, "Eres bella, Orihime." As he paused, my heart pounded with force. "Espero verte pronto."

Just as he said that, he left me speechless and I didn't even see him leave. Hmmm…I wonder what that means...I think it's Spanish. I'm going to have to ask

Chad what that means. But his breath on my ear felt wondrous. Touching my lips with my fingers as I waited a bit to grasp what happen, I beamed. He kissed me. Ulquiorra kissed me!

_But why me? _

_Will I ever get a chance to see him again?'_

_What made him so sad?_

Pondering on this, I decided to go back to the concert area and luckily I found my two friends there.

Tatsuki's head turned as if she knew it was me entering, "Orihime where have you been?"

Rukia jumped in, "Yeah, we were getting really worried."

"Guys I'm fine." They looked at me as if to go on but did I really want to tell them what actually happened. No I didn't. "I just got lost on the way to the restroom. Haha." I knew that they didn't believe me but it was worth it, "Guys let's go. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Yeah me too. It's past midnight." Rukia stated.

On the ride back, Rukia couldn't stop going on about how the Espadas' were amazing.

"Yeah I had a good time. I finally had a chance to hear their music and a chance to see them at that." I said with excitement.

"Yeah well Orihime, we're here. Call us if you need anything, ok. Bye Orihime." Tatsuki said as she slowed to a stop.

"Ok thanks." I smiled at the two. As I walked into my home and locked the door, I jumped into bed and I lied there thinking. Not too long did I fall asleep smiling, happily as ever.

I'm wondering if he's thinking about as I am about him. I have no worries what-so-ever because he made my day.

**A/N: **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R! I need to know what I need to improve on as a writer, especially since this is my first fic. Hmmm…now that I think about it, I should've done third person POV. Oh well. But ummmm…I know that this wasn't all too good but I hope that you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.

***Edit: **of course you guys know that I'm redoing this story and I hope that you guys like it. Thanks for reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We Meet…FINALLY!**

**A/N: At first I was really thinking of discontinuing this story but I had a change of heart…go figure. But I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't like it too well. But idk. Remember to R R you guys! I need some critiques as well. Oh and sorry for the wait…I needed a break…even if that was the only chapter I worked on at the moment, but I'm back and I hope that this story keeps your interest. Thanks for reviewing! **** Ulquihime-OTP **

Yawning in bed, I glanced around, thinking about last night…the concert…the festival. But what I remembered the most was those eyes. I wanted to know more, but somehow that seems quite impossible.

I reached over towards my phone. It read 2:00 p.m.

'_Oh, my gosh! How could I sleep soooo late! I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm.' I screamed._

'_Well I guess it's time to get up. I can't spend the whole Sunday in bed.'_ I thought as I rose out of bed to brush my teeth and shower.

'_What__ should I wear on a Sunday?'_ I thought, glancing around in my closet, after I finished my shower.

My hands reached a tan spaghetti strapped shirt that clung to my body but felt looser as it went down my body. Pulling it on over my bra, I pulled out my blue jean booty shorts. My eyes glanced towards the tan ankle heeled boots that I haven't worn since last year.

'Yeah…this outfit looks cute." I glanced in the mirror, looking at the successful outfit.'

Walking out the door, I grabbed my purse and started walking. Headed towards Urahara's shop, I thought about my friends. Urahara's shop was where my friends and I used to hang out at until we all became a little distant. We still all talk but we're not so close anymore. The only people that I really still talk to is probably Tatski, Rukia, and oh yea Rangiku. She was always to keep excitement around everywhere she went.

_I haven't spoken to her in a while. Maybe I can ask her to come? _I thought it over and decided to text Rangiku, as I kept walking towards Urahara's shop.

'_Hey, u wanna hang out today?' _I texted her.

'_Yea. Sure Hime. We need to catch up. We haven't spoken in a while. I soooo missed you.' _

'_I missed you too. Meet me at Urahara's shop'_

'_Yea, see you in 5'_

'_Ok, bye'._ I texted back as I noticed that I was already at Urahara's shop.

_Hmmmm…maybe I will try their special today, I thought, _smiling to myself as I entered there shop.

'_Bye' _Rangiku texted back.

Not that many people usually go to Urahara's shop on a Sunday, but hey it beats staying at home. At least I get to catch up with Rangiku. Today was going to be a great day…I just know it.

Sitting down at an empty table, I barely noticed who were already there. Glancing around all I could see was some old guy chewing wildly on a burger like he never had one before. Looking away in disgust, I noticed an old woman rushing out with a cigarette, while talking on her phone, dragging her kid behind her. The kid looked at me and feeling sorry for him, I smiled and as soon as I did, it brightened his day, he smiled back. Interrupting my thoughts, I heard yelling. Glancing at the last people at the shop, I see a group of guys talking and chatting, and one girl, apparently the waitress standing near them.

"Where's my damn food!" he yelled. My eyes drifted towards the loud rude guy. I had to admit that he was quite handsome. I noticed that he wore really nice clothes with his black shades on, but the thing that threw him off was…his hair. It was blue, the color that matched his eyes. I thought that he was weird…but who am I to judge, I eat red bean paste on everything and my friends seem to think my eating habits are atrocious.

"I said, where is my DAMN FOOD?" he yelled again as he and his friends talked and the waitress approaching him with his food and his friends as well.

"Ummm….sorry about that, sir. Would you guys like anything else?" she asked politely, hiding the anger within her face as she passed them all their food.

"Nope." The blue haired guy said, barely giving the girl a glance, as she walked away, angrily.

I felt bad for the girl. Having a job like that must suck, but before I looked away, I saw someone familiar beside him. I looked up and I realized it was those green eyes from the concert…Ulquiorra. Staring at him, I noticed that he looked over in my direction. Knowing me, I blushed as my eyes began to look down. Saving for my embarrassment, Rangiku came in.

Getting up to greet her, she pulled me into a hug and almost squished me. That girl can really squeeze somebody.

She joined me at the table where I sat and she spoke, "So how have you been?"

I smiled, "Actually pretty well. But what about you? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Rangiku looked down and said, "Well…."

"Ran, what happen? Were you hurt? Are you ok? Was it a guy?" and as I said that I noticed her face expression changed.

Just as I said that, the waitress came over. "Sorry for the wait. It's been pretty busy, you know?"

I looked around. Hardly anybody was there. Sarcastically, I said, "Yea, I'm sure."

Apparently she didn't know that it was sarcasm and said, "Yea. So what would you guys like to have?"

"Oh, just a strawberry shake." I told her, feeling that I wasn't up to a full meal here.

"And you?" she asked, looking at Rangiku.

"I guess I'll have the same as her." Rangiku replied, still feeling down.

"Ok I'll be right back with your shakes."

"So it was a guy? What's been going on?" I asked, looking very concerned.

"Yea. He is so great but I don't know. It seems like he's hiding something. Every time we come closer, he keeps pushing me away and I can't stand that. One moment he wants me and really is talking to me, the next he's keeping his distance and telling me another time.

"I really don't know what's going on. I really like this guy."

"Really? Are you sure it isn't one of your flings?" I smiled and she laughed as she realized my joke.

Recovering from laughing she smiled, "Yea I'm sure. I don't know what to do, Orihime." She paused and I noticed her frown got deeper, "Do you think he think of me as a fling or he have other girls that he's talking to? What if he is doing that?"

"Look, Rangiku. It'll be ok. Because I know that things will get better. I know it. Does he make you happy?" attempting to comfort her, I asked.

She smiled, "Yea all the time."

"Then I'm sure that everything is fine. Besides, who would cheat on you?" I smiled, noticing the waitress. She came over with our shakes and when we paid her, she left.

"Yea you're right. I'm too irresistible and sexy for anybody to cheat on me." And I smiled. We both burst into laughter.

"Now that's the Rangiku I know."

"You noticed those guys over there?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Orihime, they are the Espada! One of the best bands ever…or so I think." Rangiku exclaimed, apparently excited over this band.

"Yea I knew I seen them around from somewhere." Noticing the confusion on her face I explained, "I went to their last concert."

"Oh you did? How were they?" she questioned.

"They sounded really good actually." I said, giving them props because well they did sound really good.

"Wanna go to their next concert together?" Rangiku asked, I knew she was not gonna take no for an answer.

"Yea." I smiled, suddenly realizing that I did miss her, one of my best friends.

Before we were about to touch another subject, Rangiku noticed something. Being curious I turned my head and saw a girl around our age with short green hair (what are people thinking these days), but she had a good body because as she walked, guys watched her every move.

"Hey Nel!" Rangiku yelled from our table.

The green haired girl named Nel turned around and looked at us two but then she gave us a welcoming smile. Glancing at her outfit, I noticed she wore this light blue shirt with blue skinny jeans. Well at least she dressed normal.

"Hi Rangiku." They hugged and Rangiku looked at me and I smiled and she began the introduction, "Nel, this is one of my best friends, Orihime. Orihime, Nel."

I smiled and said hi as I waved at her. Nel did the same and sat at our table.

After a while of talking, Nel looked back at the table where the Espada were, "Hey I better get back at the table. They are soon to want to leave."

"I can't believe you actually sing with them." Rangiku exclaimed, as she looked back at the Espada.

"Sing with whom?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Oh I sing with the Espada sometimes." Nel said.

I was so surprised, "Are you serious?" I smiled.

"Yea. It's like a handful, but it's like magic. Grimmjow is always complaining. Starrk keeps to himself, you know the quiet one and don't really care as long as he plays. Nnoitra doesn't care about anyone but having fun, the same with grimmjow. And of course, Ulquiorra. He's so quiet but if anyone messes with him…well let's just say hell is bound to come." We all laughed at that statement. We three were probably gonna be really close.

"So Nel, do you like it…singing with the band?" I asked.

"Yea, Orihime. It's just so exciting and meeting new people. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. But I gotta get going." She started to get up but paused, "Do you guys wanna meet them?" she smiled.

"Yea." Rangiku said enthusiastically.

"Of course." I said eagerly, wanting to meet them.

And as we started heading towards their table, all eyes were on us…maybe because we all shared similar traits? I mean come on… who didn't noticed that we had big boobs and such a good body. We probably looked like sisters, well not really sister. You know what I mean. Guys were watching our every move and this one guy just looked at my body as I swayed with every step, which I couldn't stand. But I then notice a set of eyes that looked at me, not on me that time. Those were the eyes that mesmerized me and then the next moment he turned away. That's when I noticed we finally made it to the table.

Nel spoke first, "Hey you guys, ummmm…I'm just gonna introduce you guys to some friends." Everyone at the table turned their heads at me and Rangiku. I felt so nervous…they were all just staring! And I don't think at my face.

"Ok…this is Rangiku. And this is Orihime. I just met her today." We both waved and smiled.

I looked over at the Espada. Starrk of course was busy trying to sleep. Nnoitra and Grimmjow looking at us, at the same time smiling with lust in their eyes. And of course the green eyes that I was trying to avoid, but couldn't. The only thing was that he held eyes close as if he gave us no recognition that we were there.

Grimmjow was the first to speak, "Mmmmm…Nel you said you met her today?" she nodded. "Well I already like her. Both of them." He smirked, staring at my body…mesmerized with every curve.

Ignoring him, Nel asked us, "So I'm sure you guys know their names, right?" And we nodded.

"Well I still wanna introduce them to you.

"That's Nnoitra." He smiled widely acknowledging us. She leaned over towards us and whispered, "You might wanna stay away from him." We agreed. She continued. "That's Starrk." He nodded before attempting to sleep. She paused and looked at Grimmjow with disgust, "This is Grimmjow." He looked at us and smiled widely. "And this is Ulquiorra." He didn't even so much as glance up, still having his eyes closed. "Ulquiorra?" We looked and unexpectedly he opened his eyes and glared at Nel. She ignored the glare and finished, "This is Rangiku and Orihime."

Ran said hi and I slowly looked up at him and met his eyes and smiled, "hi." I squeaked.

He closed his eyes again and ignored us again.

Nel was the first to speak, "Well it's around 4. And ummmm…do you guys wanna come to our party? It starts at 7. Only certain people are invited but you guys seem cool and I want you both to come."

Rangiku jumped with joy, "Yea I'm ready to party!" If you knew Rangiku, you would know that she loved partying and drinking. Like I said, she's the excitement to the party.

That's when Ulquiorra's eyes opened and stared at me, daring me to say yes.

I smiled at him, deciding to take him on and liberally said, "Yea I would like that."

**A/N: Please R R! And thank you to the people who have already reviewed as well. I didn't really like this chapter but soon in the up-coming chapters, I will probably have them updated soon and posted which I hope will keep you interested.**

**Oh I almost forgot…sorry!**

**But I did make up that song from the last chapter. But I also wanted to say thanks to the readers who added me to their favorite authors list, added this story to their Alerts, added this story to their favorite stories list, and reviewed this story. Thank you so much! I promise to update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the wait!**

Glancing at my clock at home, it read 5:30.

'_Ran, said she was going to pick me up around 6, so I might as well get ready.' _Agreeing with myself, I put on my short khaki booty shorts and a loose beige spaghetti strapped shirt. Finding my black short jacket, I slid that on as well as my brown heeled ankle boots.

Glancing towards the clock it was already 6. _'Where is Rangiku at? She's supposed to be here at 6…'_ I thought as I got my purse ready.

6:15 and she's still not here. Headed to the living room, I plopped down on the couch and decided to wait. Hearing my phone vibrate, I picked it up. There were 3 missed calls and 2 text messages, all from Uryuu…my ex. When high school started, I could tell that he liked me so I allowed him to ask me out, even though I had no feelings for him. After I couldn't take it anymore, I broke up with him, but he was still heartbroken. I felt really bad, but I promised to keep in touch, but I know that he still likes me. We still hang out as friends. I hope I don't regret some decisions I make in the future. Relaxing in the couch and ignoring the texts and calls, I waited for Rangiku.

More than half an hour later, I heard the doorbell ring. Opening it up, I met a cheery-faced Rangiku. "I thought you said you were going to pick me up at 6?" I asked curiously and a little angrily because I had to wait an extra hour.

"Who shows up at a party early, Orihime? Just relax we'll be there on time." Rangiku said, smiling, "I doubt it even started at 7." We left and headed for the party.

Rangiku was the first one to start a conversation. "You look cute, no more like sexy…planning on meeting any guy at this party?" she grinned.

I smiled, "Well the way you're dressed as well, I should've asked you the same question." Glancing over, I noticed she too was grinning. I glanced back down at her outfit. She wore a short black skirt with a spaghetti strapped red shirt, her boobs were dying to burst threw her shirt but seemed to stay. And to throw it all together, she wore some heels. She didn't care how she dressed or who thought about it. She dressed the way that pleased her and so did I, so we often joke about how we dress every now and then since some (which were a few) don't appreciate it. I so loved to hang out with Rangiku. She brought out the happiness in me…the fun happiness.

"So you know where the party is at, right?" I asked Rangiku as she headed towards our destination.

"Yea they are having it at some house that they rent out every now and then. Nel told me everything. No need to worry. When'll be there soon and I get to drink. You should at least get drunk, Orihime. By the way, I never saw you drunk ever before." Rangiku reassured me.

"No thank you. And I don't intend to anyways. You're the drinker and don't drink too much either, you're the designated driver."

Rangiku chuckled, "Okay, I'll keep it on a limited Orihime." She whispered, "About 25 drinks."

"Hey! I heard that." I said, and then we both started laughing. We two almost knew how to make each other laugh over stupid things. I guess she was one of my close friends…maybe even closer than Tatski and Rukia. But after she left for a while, I didn't have anyone to talk to but Tatski and Rukia and Rangiku just left. But now she's back and we can just have fun. '_I wonder why she left.'_ I thought. _'Maybe I'll ask her later or another time.'_

Arriving at the party, a little before 8, we knocked at their door. Nel greeted us in and it sure was a party. But it was like a mini one. I guess because it was a Sunday and not many people partied on that day.

"Come in, you guys." She pulled us in as we looked around and soon she left to yell at some guy who was throwing up. There were people already dancing on each other and drinking. I noticed most of the Espada were sitting with girls in their lap and flirting, well except Starrk of course. But he was chatting with a female instead of the rest, who were touching on other females. But I did notice something missing. Ulquiorra was the one that was missing. _'Where could he be?'_

As we walked in, we already had eyes on us. Guys were looking at our bodies as if they wanted something. As they gazed at us, we finally decided to go get a drink. I looked over at Rangiku and noticed she was staring off at someone. I looked over to where she was gazing off at and it was a guy with grey hair, but with this sly smile that made me feel uneasy.

"Ummm…Rangiku. Are you ok?" I asked, feeling the nervousness of my friend.

It took her a while to answer before she said, "That's him, Orihime."

"Who?" I asked, and that's when it clicked. She must've been talking about the guy who she told me about at Urahara's shop! Glancing back over at him, I noticed that he was sitting by himself, barely drinking the cup he had in his hand, apparently dazing off somewhere.

"Rangiku, this is your chance. Go talk to him."

"No you don't understand. He doesn't ev-"

"Just go talk to him. He's by himself and this could be your chance." I told her, "I thought you really like him?" I asked

"I do but it's just that…" she paused and slight confusement showed on her face until I saw the old Rangiku come back. "Huh…I really don't know what got a hold of me." She smiled, "I guess I was just nervous to ask him questions and stuff." She looked down but back at me worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." I reassured her, "Just go have fun." I smiled; at least one of us can have some fun.

As soon as Rangiku left, I was deciding on going back in where everyone else was and get stared at and probably get hit on (not literally!) or I could look around a bit. Of course, I chose the second choice. Walking around, away from the party, I ended up upstairs. I hope they don't mind if I look around. As I walked up stairs, I could hear a guitar playing and a nice, warm, lovely voice singing along with it. He sounded so amazing…sounds like Ulquiorra. Only one way to find out. Walking closer to the door, I listened until it ended and I finally got the nerve to knock on the door.

As he opened it, I took in his appearance. He wore a black shirt held tightly against his chest and upper body where I could see a few muscles form and he was in some dark jeans.

"Ummm…I just uhhh…" stuttering, I tried to find the right words to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I was ummmm…downstairs but I walked up here and I…I heard you singing and you sounded amazing." I smiled, nervously looking down.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" he asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Yea but…" I paused and thought if I wanted to tell him if I felt left out. Nel was making out with some guy, Rangiku was catching up with that guy and the rest of the band were flirting with females.

Ignoring his question, I asked a question of my own and smiled, "Can you play one song for me please?"

"No." he said, monotonously.

"I didn't know rock stars could be so mean." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"I'm not. I am clearly annoyed right now." And by the look on his face, he was.

"Well I just wanted to he-".

"Fine.", he said, cutting me off. He grabbed my hand and I blushed at our contact. He led me to his bed and I sat down as he plopped himself across from me. And then he started singing.

"_Your dancing and smiling _

_Takes away all my pain_

_Your smile brightens the day_

_Even when we're going through the toughest pains_

_Unlike anybody else you find a way _

_To make everything better_

_Let them hate_

_But I know that deep inside we will find our way_

_But we keep movin on and keep your head strong _

_That's the only way_

_Your long locks engulf me into a different life, a different haze._

_I realize that you are my shining star._

_I like you just the way you are._

_The way you look at me like no other_

_I became a different person for you_

_My heart is in your hands so don't ever let go"_

As he sang his song, I felt good. Ulquiorra was actually singing to me. His voice is amazing. Smiling as he finished singing with his eyes closed, I stared at him with awe. This man who was a super star was so mysterious and fascinating at the same time. He didn't sing like he did in the rock band. He sang really sincere, like he was letting his fears and worries spill out and it was soft and I felt like he was luring me in. He really is amazing.

As he opened his eyes, I noticed the same sadness in them…but why? As quickly as I questioned it, it was gone as if it was never there.

Realizing that he was staring at me for something to say, I finally said, "Wow…that was amazing." Finally speaking up again after the silence, I said, "Ummm…so have anyone else heard you play like that?"

He paused and looked at me, "Yea. Just the band. No one else." He looked back up at me and whispered, "Except you."

I heard that last whisper and smiled, "You know you're really amazing, Ulquiorra."

"Yea, whatever." He said as if he didn't care. After all, he is a rock band singer, he probably gets told that almost every day. But it's worth a try.

"No I'm serious. When you sing, it's like…I don't know." after no response I continued on, "I'm not explaining very good, am I?" after he shook his head, I tried explaining more, "It's like you lure people in with your music. It's a good feeling. It's beautiful." I smiled and quickly glanced at him. I noticed he was staring at me interestingly and I just blushed. "So tell me about yourself…"

"You know you ask a lot of questions."

"Yea. I know. But tell me….please." I begged, sticking out my bottom lip.

His eyes shone and then I saw him smile, more like half-smiled, but it still counted. "Oh my gosh, you smiled." I giggled.

"No, I did not." He argued, glaring at me to stop as the smile disappeared.

"Did too." I argued back, taking the challenge, as I leaned in.

"Did not." He repeated. Clearly, he was becoming annoyed with me right now, but I can't let him when just yet.

"Did too. And don't deny it because I saw it. I can't believe it. I thought you never smile." I assumed from all the rumors I heard.

"I don't." he glared at me and lowered his voice, "If you didn't listen to such rumors about me and knew me before assuming, then maybe you'll know if I do or not."

Shocked, I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed such things." An awkward silence was held between us as we shifted uncomfortably.

"So when did you learn to play the guitar?"

He eyed me as if to not ask any more questions, but I didn't care. I wanted to know as much as I could about him. So I held my gaze and surprisingly he spoke, "My parents wanted me to learn the piano and I did but I switched to guitar after wanting to learn more about music." He said as he held his guitar to his chest.

"Wow. I used to play piano but I didn't do too well at it. And I sing sometimes. But it's not a hobby of mine. That's pretty much all I can do. And the guitar, well I've never played it in my life."

Eyeing me curiously and deep in thought, he finally spoke up and motioned me towards him, "Come here."

"Why?" I asked, questioning his motive.

Looking away, seemingly uncomfortable with whatever he was asking and said, "Just come here." Still holding my confused look, he glimpsed back at me, "No questions asked." He said sternly.

Fiving in, I stood up off the bed and I walked to his side. He motioned me to sit near him and as I did, he set aside his guitar beside him and pulled me in his lap. Stunned, I felt very uncomfortable, but began to relax against him when he whispered "relax" in my ear and I did. Somehow his voice was so soothing to me and calm. Grabbing his guitar, he put it in front of me and wrapped his hands around mine. His hands were so thin and long but strong and, probably from playing the piano and guitar, but my hands were so fragile and small. Apparently waiting for me to respond, he held my hands gently to the guitar.

He guided my hands and we played the first note and soon I learned at least three new notes. I smiled as he held my hand in his as we played the notes over and over as he told me the notes and what to do. The longer we stayed in that position, the more relaxed I became with him and the more I felt comfortable and I guess so did he.

After he stopped, I noticed he let go of my right hand and as I turned around, noticed that he touched one of my hair. Gently touching it, he seemed to be thinking about something. Turning around, facing him fully in his lap, I looked him in his eyes as he did mine. His eyes were so green and beautiful. And that's the part about him that made him stand out. Trying to think of anything to say, I said the first thing I could, "Thank you for attempting to teach me." Trying to continue a conversation, I spoke again, "Ummmm…"

And before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me. Returning the kiss, it felt mind-blowing. It was filled with so much emotion, showing how much we needed each other. It was sweet and real…my first kiss. Well my first real kiss that I wanted. My first kiss was stolen from Uryuu but that doesn't count right now. Right now, I like this kiss…I'm enjoying it. It felt good and I liked it. Clutching onto his shirt, I managed to follow his movement as he deepened the kiss. This ended up with me leaning back on the bed while he was on top as we continued to kiss. Feeling very shocked, I felt confused. '_Did he really feel this way or is it nothing? I thought that he didn't like me.' _Releasing these thoughts as I focused on him only, I gasped as he began to caress my body and brought his body closer to mine. As I began to go along with it, I felt something wrong. His hands ceased their movement, making me feel empty. Where was his touch? Opening my eyes, I saw him pulling away. Ulquiorra gazed at my eyes. Looking into his eyes, I could tell they were remorseful but there was something else as well. _'Was it something I couldn't see?'_ I thought as I struggled to understand his actions as I leaned back up.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked away from me as sat further away from me.

I watched him to get anything else other than a sorry but he didn't say anything else. _'Why? What did I do?' _I thought as I slowly dismissed those thoughts.

Getting up from his bed, I looked back and noticed that he didn't even glance at me. Quickly saying I'm sorry too. I rushed out of his room and headed downstairs.

Spotting Rangiku, I walked slowly towards her. And with her was, of course, that guy who she was talking about.

"Oh, Orihime. This is Gin. Gin, this is Orihime." She smiled. And he flashed one of those creepy smiles he had. He held his arm around Rangiku's waist. _'So she did fix what happened between them.'_ I thought as I watched them. He held out his right hand. Smiling, I shook his hand. I guess he's not that creepy, plus he's Rangiku's guy-friend, so I guess it's okay.

"So are you ready to go Rangiku? 'Cause it's getting pretty late, you know. And no telling how much you've been drinking." I joked.

Laughing, Rangiku looked at me and grinned, "Yea you're right." Turning to Gin, and giving him a kiss, Rangiku told him, "Text me later, ok?" and he nodded and we left.

As Rangiku drove me home, she glanced at me, "Are you okay, Orihime?"

Breaking out of my trance, still thinking about Ulquiorra, I said, "Huh…oh nothing's wrong."

Rangiku looked worried, "Are you sure. You're awfully quiet."

"Yea…probably because it's like past 12. Plus I have school." I said, glancing at the glowing lights outside. I love the night sky and its lights. It's so beautiful out. Rangiku doesn't have to go to school because she was 18 or I think she was 19.

"Sure…You know if you need anything. You can talk to me." She said as she pulled up at my house.

"Thanks, Rangiku. And I know." I smiled as I got out of the car. After I went into my little apartment I had, she left. I lived in an apartment all by myself, well my brother used to live with me until he died, last year. The reason why we moved in an apartment was because of our parents. They abused us and didn't even care about us. So my brother took me away and took care of me ever since I was a little girl, until he died, last year. So I had to live by myself. Luckily, a long distant aunt supports me financially. I still think about him and miss him because he was the only family I had.

Getting ready for bed I felt exhausted when I hit my bed. Grabbing my phone first, I realized I had 5 missed calls and 6 texts. Oh I forgot Uryuu called and texted…guess I'll talk to him at school and read my messages in the morning.

Hopping in bed, I stayed in one position. Glancing at the ceiling, my eyes stared off in the very same spot for the past 15 minutes. That night, I couldn't sleep. So much was on my mind…school and, of course, Ulquiorra.

'_I wonder what's going through your mind now. Does he regret it? Do I regret it?'_ I thought to myself, reminiscing about what happened at the party. His touch…that kiss…I don't know what to do. His name kept repeated in my head as if I couldn't get enough of him. I think I may have feelings for him even though I didn't know him that long, but I know that something's there. If I keep thinking about this, I know for sure that I'm gonna be late for school tomorrow morning or today actually since it is 1:38 a.m.

'_Uhhh…my life is a mess'_ Screaming aloud to myself as I turned over and attempted to sleep.

**A/N: I think I kind of rushed this…idk. And this chapter is pretty long too. But anyways…ok time to tell the truth. Ummm…well I might be discontinuing this story. It might be now or in at least a couple/few chapters later. I'm truly interested in my other stories that I may be working on and the one I'm currently working on. I'm so sorry…idk if I'll update this story again. : /**

**Oh and I made that song up too. : )**


End file.
